


Secrets and Lemon Tarts

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has a weakness, which Fiore found out about. She taunts him, hoping for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Lemon Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a good friend, using her inquisitor, Fiore Lavellan.

Ever since the Inquisition figured out Corypheus’s plans for the Grey Wardens, Solas remained in his area of Skyhold. Books and papers scattered on his desk, lost in his thoughts while walking The Fade. Ever so often he’d let his mind wander to Fiore. He touched his lips, thinking of the kiss they shared when they returned from the Exalted Plains-when they confessed their feelings towards one another. He shook his head, trying to cast thoughts away but failing, trying not to give in to their return.

As the Inquisitor, Fiore was everywhere, even when not at Skyhold. He heard whispers of her on everyone’s lips, they sang songs of her in the tavern, even in the garden, the seeds she sorted and planted had her scent. He was so lost in his thoughts of her he didn’t notice her presence behind him.

“I know your secret.” She said.

His body immediately became rigid, more so than usual. The moment ‘secret’ rolled off of her tongue she noticed the small change.

Slowly, he placed the parchment down and turned around, his brow furrowed. He rested his head on his fingers, the other arm he crossed over his torso.

“My secret, Ma vhen'an? Which would be?” He cocked his head to the left. He remained stoic, his facial expression didn’t change but his heart beat accelerated and his thoughts scrambled.

She laughed at his seriousness, and brandished what she hid behind her back: two small lemon tarts, fresh from the kitchen. The thick yellow sabayon held together tightly in an embrace by the crust. Three red berries placed delicately on top of a small dollop of cream topped the treat, and a small lemon peel curl stood vertically between the berries.

“I know you have a weakness for these,” she said, plucking a berry and popping it into her mouth.

Solas blinked, triggering a fit of giggles from her lips. He imagined butterflies fluttering in the room whenever she graced him with such happiness.

“I…what? How did you come to this assumption?” He hid his relief behind a smirk, but his nostrils flared when he sighed. He fought the urge to slump his shoulders as well.

Fiore took a step closer to her Elvhen lover, taunting him with the treats, swaying her hips in a little dance, “A little birdie told me, of course.”

He chuckled, “Cole,” he stated, and shook his head.

Fiore caught Cole stammering to himself as usual, and figured out his misbehavior around Skyhold. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him stop, he wanted to help. She didn’t yet understand the boy, but it was a pleasure to have him in the Inquisition; his skills and thoughts on the battlefield came in handy.

Fiore with help from Sera, used their stealth to their advantage when they sauntered into the kitchen behind the baker’s back. Fiore just swiped the tarts, Sera gorged herself on berries and stole a loaf of bread and jam.

“Well, it seems that you have caught me. May I…” Solas reached for the tart, a hint of hunger in his eyes, but she quickly darted away.

“Kiss me for it,” Fiore teased. She, like him, also missed his touch-the quiet moan that slipped from his lips when he grabbed her ass in the heat of the moment.

“Fiore, we-we do not have the time for this. Corypheus is making his move as we speak. We mustn’t-”

“ _Arasha_ ,”

My happiness.

Fiore sat the tarts on top of the nearest stack of papers and walked up to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face. Her fingertips trailed to the tips of his ears and rubbed them, a move that calmed him - something she picked up on their travels. When she lowered them back to his cheeks, he exhaled and leaned into her touch and lay his hand on top of hers.

Solas leaned forward looking into the depths of her ink-like eyes. He touched Fiore’s sides and let them fall to her waist, grasping them as if she were to fade away. At first, he simply touched his lips to hers. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he deepened his kiss, eager to succumb to lust.

He lead her atop of the table, standing in between her legs. The heat of their mingling breaths caused the flush of Fiore’s chest to creep up to her throat.

“Juveran na su tarasyl, Ma vhen'an.”

_I will take you to the sky._

He murmured against her lips. Fiore whimpered at his sudden declaration, squeezing him with her legs, wanting him impossibly closer. She pulled the fabric from her hair and shook it loose, allowing the locks to touch past her shoulders. She grabbed the back of his neck, kissing him harder without worry of the bruises and swelling to come. 

Then he stopped moving. Fiore didn’t hold back the disapproving noise that flew from her mouth. The tension hung in the air, making her fiddle with a strand of hair - any movement to ease the thick atmosphere around them.

“Solas what the _fuck_?” She almost yelled, wincing at the small echo bouncing off of the walls. He smiled at her, and she squinted at him knowing not one thing going on in his mind.

He took one of the tarts still on the table next to them, and took a small bite. He closed his eyes-chewed slowly to savor the taste, letting the bitterness of the lemon, and the sweetness of the berries overcome his palate.

Fiore’s mouth hung open. She closed it, only to open it again sputtering nonsense to him.

“You! You…you… _oh creators_!” Exasperated she slapped the tabletop and snatched the other half of the lemon tart from his hands, and ate the rest.

Solas laughed. Creators did he laugh. He threw his head back and bellowed like he never had before. She fumed, but began to laugh along with him, knowing she couldn’t be mad at him for too long. She wished moments like these happened more often, when another layer peeled from Solas’s outer armor.

“Fiore, Ma’sa’lath,” His one love. He stroked her hair after he calmed down, and swept his gaze over her face, taking in the flow of her Vallaslin-the beauty mark adorning her nose, “I love you.”

They kissed once more, this time slowly, taking time with their passion. Solas didn’t want this to end, he wanted to live with her for a lifetime, many more lifetimes. He cupped her face in his hands, letting his tongue leisurely waltz with hers, and he cursed himself for having to leave her so soon.


End file.
